Differently Alike
by xPromise
Summary: Sakura has a huge crush on Sasuke, the popular guy in school. Naruto however is the bully,jerk and player. With time Sakura gets to know naruto.what happens when  different worlds collide ?  A NaruSaku story! Maybe a slight lemon in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone! i had this crazy lesson in class some days ago xD everyone was tired, we fooled around and laughed about not specially funny things. haha but then it hit me, i've always wanted to make a NaruSaku _Highschool _story. So i got inspirated by my silly classmates xD **

**Sakura: yupp and i'm the main character on this story *big grin***

**Naruto: awww maannn this is so unfair! what about me huh?**

**Me: You are the main character in the original manga and 90 precent of all the fanfiction's retard -.-**

**Naruto: -_- arrghh..**

**Me: Disclaimer please!**

**Sakura: Rimi-chan does sadly not own Naruto och any of the other characters in the manga . Naruto is made by Masashi Kishimoto-sama :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>I was taking quick steps this morning. Class was starting in a few minutes and i was halfway to school. Only the thought of it made my steps faster and bigger. I was running down the street, passing by the Baker, the Candy shop and the small fruit stand that Mrs Kuromi and her husband owned. Normally i would go to them, saying good morning and asking how the work was going, but this time i was late. '' Ahh, Sakura-chan! '' I heard Mrs Kuromi say loudly, but it didn't stop me from running. '' Gomen Mrs Kuromi i'm late for school! '' i replied her quickly and waved my right arm at her as my other hand arm held into my school bag tightly. Thanks to my now <em>dead<em> alarmclock that made me late and stressed i couldn't notice how beautiful it was this Spring morning. Cherry blossoms were raining down slowly to the ground as the wind flew through the tree's.

I cursed my alarmclock under my breath one last time as i finally entered the huge building of Konoha High School. Quickly, i ran to my locker and brought my Math book along with me through the school corridor. I gulped, this was the first time i was late for class. This was like the biggest fail of all times for me, my last year of school and i screw it up. I knocked on the door gently and i felt my cheeks getting hot. What would my parents say? What would sensei think? I closed my eyes tightly and tried to not think negative, perhaps sensei would understand since im not the late-for-lessons-type. I opened my eyes and knocked on the door again. I'm a straight A+ student and every teacher including the principal knows me very well. Finally, the door opened and i stepped inside quickly and bowed down at Kakashi-sensei who had opened the door for me.

'' Sakura..'' he began. '' This isn't like you, what happened? '' Damn it. This felt not good, i felt like i made him dissapointed. '' M-My alarmclock ..'' i couldn't finish the sentence, but to my surprise he nodded at me and reached his hand out to my seat. '' It's alright Sakura, just don't let it happen again. '' I nodded and went to my seat beside my friend Ino, trying to avoid all the eyes that were staring at me. I couldn't help but look to Sasuke's direction but like usual he had the uninterested face expression. What was he thinking of me now? The lazy, unattractive student that was skipping class all the time? I sighed quietly and sank down a bit to my chair. This felt like the worst day of my life, and it was all my fault. Thanks to a stupid alarmclock, i had now less chance to prove myself as a good and active student..and at the same time. I felt my cheeks burn as i slowly looked at Sasuke again. I had less chance to have _him._ Sasuke Uchiha, the coolest, smartest and most handsome guy in Konoha Highschool's history. He had Raven blue hair, and deep mysterious eyes.

I cursed the alarmclock again, what did i do to deserve this? Everything was working perfectly, and then a big disaster comes and ruins everything. With that thought, the classroom door opened and _he_, that disqusting _thing_ stepped inside. I felt a small growl escape my throat. '' Naruto! what have i told you about droping in like that! '' Kakashi-sensei shouted at him. '' Cool down old man, it's not the end of the world. '' Naruto replied and he slowly walked ahead to his seat, hands in his pockets. He was wearing black pants, an orange shirt. He hadn't buttoned the part that covered his chest, and had a green necklace that he always had for some strange reason. His hair was blonde and wild like usually and his eyes blue, locked on mine as he gave me a teasing grin. I snorted at him as i looked away, he was one big jerk. I can just imagine what he was doing during the time he wasn't in class. He was probably scribbling on walls, bullying people or playing around with girls. Just the thought of it made me sick and i had the urge to smack him hard.

'' Next time, knock first '' Kakashi-sensei said shortly but decisively. '' Your bad manners have affected some people, dobe. '' To everyone's surprise but Naruto's, Sasuke the guy who doesn't say a word in class spoke out. I can in no damn word or language describe how embarrassed and stupid i felt by that small comment. I looked down to my desk and let my long cherry blossom pink hair cover my face. I felt the tears forming in my eyes and the air in my chest disappeard quickly. '' Shut the hell up, Teme. What i do is none of your damn buisness! '' Naruto shouted at him as he punched his desk that made a huge noise. '' That's enough! Both of you, to the principal!'' Kakashi-sensei shouted at them and he pointed at the door. I rose my head and couldn't believe that Sasuke was going to the principal. The only times he went to the principal was because of all the praise he got and the comments about how smart he was. Konoha High school was proud to have Sasuke, we all adore him students & teachers. As they both walked out of the classroom Kakashi-sensei sighed. Some of my classmates whispered to eachother and some were giggling.

Ino placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me. '' hey forehead, are you okay? '' This was just perfect. '' yeah..i'm fine. '' I said shortly, making a small sigh in relief. '' Hey, don't take what Sasuke-kun said so personally. I mean you know how he is.'' My blonde friend smiled at me comfortly. I gave her a smile in return as i nodded my head slightly, she understood that i was thanking her so she pushed my arm playfully. '' So, you remember that cute top i told you about yesterday? '' She giggled. '' You just have to buy it! '' I shook my head and laughed a bit. '' I'm sorry Ino but i have a lot of homework to do. '' she snorted at me and blew her bang away from her left eye which fell down again softly. '' You're working too hard, geez you need to just let go for a minute and live! '' I chuckled. My eyes got stuck on her hair, Ino's hair was so beautiful. It was straight and _long, _blonde and just perfect. While my hair never grew at all. I took a small part of my hair and looked at it. How the hell could Sasuke notice someone with medium long **pink** hair like me when there was girls like Ino with long and beautiful blonde hair.

I felt so unattractive for some minutes, lost in my thoughts as the bell rang and i headed to my locker with Ino by my side. '' Please, please, please Sakura you have to come! '' Ino complained and jumped a bit. I placed my math book back inside my locker and sighed before giving Ino a look. '' If i come will you promise me to stop complaining? '' My blonde friend shouted happily and brang me into a tight hug before letting go of me and running away for her next lesson. '' You're the best forehead! I'm waiting for you outside 8 o' clock! '' She winked at me before disappearing into the mass of people in the corridor. I shook my head again smiling at my silly friend. As i closed my locker, that _thing_ was leaning on the lockers beside mine with a smirk on his face. '' hey there '' I felt another growl escape my throat.

'' What the hell do you want jerk? '' Naruto began to chuckle and i swear that i felt another nerve pop out on my forehead. He was seconds from getting a big punch on the head. '' Whats so funny? '' i hissed at him. '' Nothing '' I noticed how he was staring at me, from top to toe still holding that disgusting smirk on his face. That's it. '' Damn pervert! get lost! '' i pushed him away and he stepped back a bit without being surprised over my behaviour. '' Get lost, dope. '' I heard the voise that came from behind. Impossible, it couldn't be.. '' Sasuke-kun '' I turned around and saw him holding a book in his right hand while the other hand was in his pocket. '' I need to talk with her for some minutes. '' I felt like my heart was about to explode. He wanted to talk with _me_ but..why? '' Shut up, Teme '' Naruto answered him with a growl. Oh hell no i could not let him ruin this moment. '' Get lost Naruto! Now! '' I pushed him once again and he began to chuckle a bit in a relaxed manner which surprised me. He gave me a smirk and placed his hands in his pockets while walking by me and Sasuke.

'' Tina! '' He began to walk after some girl he spotted. I looked away and sighed, what a jerk. '' The principal wanted to meet us. '' I woke up and realized that i completely forgot that Sasuke was standing beside _me_ and actually _talked_ with _me._ '' H-hai, but why? '' I struggeled with those words. '' If i knew i would have told you. '' GOD I'M STUPID! That was like the dumbest question i could ever ask. I felt my cheeks burn and i started to sweat a bit. '' G-Gomen, you're right. '' I said quietly. He turned around and began to walk, but he stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. '' Are you coming or not? '' I looked up in surprisde. '' H-Hai, of course! '' I walked quickly until i was beside him. We both walked, his steps normal and calm while i felt like my knees began to feel weak. I noticed the eyes staring at me, also i heard some people gasp as they spotted me beside Sasuke. I couldn't help but jump in joy from inside. This turned out to be _the_ best day of my life!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Don't kill me! i know it's much SasuSaku but i promise it's just the beginning and things will change oo''<strong>

**Sakura: i dont think it's that bad..**

**Naruto: THIS SUCKS, THAT DAMN LOSER.**

**Sakura: NARUTO DON'T CALL SASUKE LOSER.**

**Me: *sighs* you two..**

**Naruto: i thought you loved me ;_;**

**Sakura: no not yet i dont xD**

**Naruto: Rimi-chan better do a better next chapter and make sakura-chan fall for me ):**

**Me: COUNT ON THAT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: oi! c:**

**Naruto: finally! this chapter better be good this time D:**

**Sakura: i'm sure it will :D**

**Me: yeah i promise it is :3**

**Naruto: thanks god ;w;**

**Me: disclaimer please! 8'3**

**Naruto : Sadly..rimi-**

**Sakura: she doesn't own naruto, end of story -.- beginnnnnnn**

**Me: ._. ok ...ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>My heart was pounding, my blood was racing through my veins and my body was burning. Never before have i been so close to Sasuke, i have never been able to have a conversation with him without making a complete fool out of myself. When we finally arrived at the principal's waiting room, he knocked on the office door. Still holding his small book in his hand, he looked over his shoulder and saw me sitting down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. Our eyes met, and the air in my lungs disappeared the first second of our eye contact. '' Sakura, huh? '' He said and...chuckled? I nodded, slowly to make sure he really meant me. ''I heard you're one of the most high scored student in Konoha High..'' My eyes widened, how could he know that? '' w-well, i'm not so bad '' He began to walk at my direction calmly, then sat down on the chair beside mine in relaxed manner. '' Interesting..'' he said and lowered his voice. I looked at him, clenching my skirt with my hands that i had a bit over my knees. My cheeks were burning, i could almost feel how the warmth glowed from my cheeks. We stayed silence for about 15 seconds, i counted every single second i spend by his side. '' By the way..'' I was listening, too scared to say something that would ruin the moment. '' About what i said earlier..''<p>

The office door opened and our principal Tsunde Senju saw us sitting down. '' Alright you two, you can come in now. '' Sasuke stood up and walked into the office. I was still sitting down. what was he trying to say? '' Sakura? '' Tsunade called me and i quickly went inside the office. It was not big and not small either, just perfect. She had a big black desk, and a shelf behind to right side. Two chairs were infront of eachother in the middle of the room, about a half metre away from her own desk. Sasuke was sitting in one of the chairs and i sat down infront of him. Tsunde came inside and also sat down on her own chair which looked more comfortable than mine and Sasuke's. '' Alright, so do you guys know why you are here? '' She asked us and looked through some papers on her desk. '' No. '' Sasuke replied her and Tsunades eyes went up to catch his without raising her head. '' You and sakura are _the_ best students Konoha High School. Now you're both fooling around by being late. '' She looked at me. '' And wasting time on talking on lessons. '' This time she looked at Sasuke. '' This is not good. ''

'' It won't happen again principal Tsunade, i promise. '' I felt so stupid. Konoha high was sure a strict and very lawful school i admit, but still..this wasn't like me at all. Sasuke nodded in agreement though it looked like he was taking it a bit less serious than me. Tsunade sighed. '' Very well then, you might leave now. '' With that we both rose up from our seats and headed outside the office leading us back to the corridor. We were still walking beside eachother, but to my huge surprise Sasuke broke the silence. '' Maybe we should meet after school sometime? '' OH MY GOD. This is just a dream right? It's just one of my typical teenage dreams about him asking me out, right? '' I'm sure interested in how you do what you do. '' He winked at me. He winked at _me. _'' h-hai of course, i'd love to! '' I smiled so big that my cheeks would probably hurt after that, but i didn't care. Oh sweet kami, this was the best day of my entire life! I thank the alarmclock for leading me to the principal. I thank Naruto for being a jerk that no one can sit quiet and not respond to, not even Sasuke. Joy oh joy, this was so perfect!

'' Here's my number. '' He gave me a small piece of paper that he brought out from the book he held. '' I'll call you. '' with that he smirked before walking away and bringing the face along with him. I took quick steps and finally i found Ino sitting in the cafeteria with Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru. '' OH MY GOD INO! '' She let out a small shriek and almost choked herslef which made me realize that she ws eating. After coughing a couple of times she looked up at me. '' What the hell forehead! '' I laughed and hugged her tightly which made her surprised. '' Hey whats so funny? '' She couldn't help but giggle as she heard the sound of my laughter. '' Sasuke! '' I hugged her tighter. '' He asked me out! '' Everyone around the table gasped. '' Are you serious? '' Ino grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth. '' Lucky bish Sakura! '' We both laughed. '' I-I'm so happy for you Sakura-chan '' Hinata said shyly. '' I hope e-everything goes well. '' I thanked her, after that i took a seat beside Ino and we passed the lunch time laughing and talking together all five of us. I had new kind of energy inside me that i never had beore. I couldn't stop smiling, i could stop thinking..'' _sasuke, sasuke, sasuke, sasuke, sasuke.._'' my mind was full.

That afternoon around 4 o'clock, the sun had began to sink down from the sky and the school was pretty empty. Students like me that studies extra have to stay a bit longer. A lot of people say that i dont need those extra classes after school but i wanted to make sure that i was completely prepared for everything. Also, the fame my grades gave me made even sasuke notice me. Nothing could stop me now. I brought my schoolbag out of my locker. It was quiet, the orange colored sun shined through the huge windows. It missed some spottes which now were shadows. I loved this kind of environment, it gave me a relaxing and peaceful feeling inside. I headed down the stairs and finally opened the exit door outside the building. I looked at the school yard for a moment, taking a good picture of how empty it was because normally it's always full of people there. Suddently the sound of a punch intteruped my thoughts. I gasped quickly and turned around. The sound came from backside of the building and headed closer to it slowly which lead me to other voices. I heard a louder sound from the punch that i heard earlier, this time it sounded much harder.

'' Don't you _dare_ call me that again! '' My heart skipped a beat as i realized that the voice was familiar. Another punch and i looked from the corner of the wall. '' My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And one day i will be the principal of this school! '' He punched the guy under him on more time even harder than before. Struggling with words, the guy beneth spoke out. '' You're nothing but a homeless loser! '' My eyes widened. Homeless..? '' SHUT UP! '' Naruto punched him again and it made the guy under him quiet. My body began to shake. My eyes wide and tears began to form in my green eyes. Was this really Naruto? He was breathing heavily and quickly as he slowly and painfully rose up. Wiping away the blood that was dripping down from the corner of his mouth. Just like someone had shoot me, his eyes catched mine. Those blue deep eyes that were burning from anger, they looked into mine and made my knees weak. I stepped back a bit, but i fell on my back. He tried to catch his breath as he still looked at me. '' What the hell are you doing here? '' His voice was different, he spoke in a tone that i never heard him speak before. I sat up quickly and began to breath heavily.

'' Are you here to call me loser too? '' My eyes widened even more. '' Or do you prefer jerk..? '' Now his voice was calmer. I could see the sadness in his eyes, it felt like someone just ripped my heart out of my chest. He turned around and began to halt away a bit. He was hurt. '' w-wait! '' I just came out of my mouth, but it didn't stop him. '' Naruto, wait! '' I began to run after him, until i grabbed his arm. '' Get lost Sakura! '' He pushed me away and i fell on the ground. He turned to me and locked his eyes into mine. '' You don't need to waste time on a jerk like me, do you? '' What was this feeling ..? A huge knot began to form in my chest that almost strangled me. '' No N-Naruto..'' I stopped for a few seconds. '' I just wanted to help you..'' He stoped walking. Slowly and not surely he looked at me over his shoulder. '' Help me with what exactly? '' What's with that look, what's going on..? '' I-I..'' He turned around and held his hand out for me. I grabbed it and he helped me up. '' Just go home Sakura-chan..'' He said quietly and began to walk away. I just stood there and looked at him.

I began to realize that there were sides of Naruto that i didn't know. He was a complete jerk, idiot, bully and a playboy. But when he looked at me with those eyes i felt so different. Like there was someone else behind those eyes begging to come out. That night i couldn't sleep. You probably think because of Sasuke, well i thought that too. But no. This night i was thinking about someone i never used to think about. Naruto. The prankloving loser..the playboy, the bully known as a loser. I looked out from the window. Ino texted me earlier today and said that she wanted to go shoping some other day, since her dad needed help with the flowers in their shop. She wasn't quite happy about it though, but she promised to try again some other day. I felt like everything reminded me Naruto. Ino, her blonde her lead me to Naruto not Sasuke. Everything sort of changed since that moment Naruto's eyes for the first time locked themself into mine. That sentence burned my heart_. '' You're nothing but a homeless loser! '' _I closed my eyes tightly. _'' a homeless loser! '' homeless, homeless, homeless..._

_*flashback*_

_'' Homeless! '' The girl above me punched me hard. '' You don't deserve to live! Nobody wants you! ''_

_I cried out in both pain and sorrow. '' Stop it! Let me go! '' I shouted. _

_'' Look at her big forehead! '' One of the girls behind her shouted. '' Look at her hair! God you're so ugly! ''_

_'' Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! '' I cried out louder as one of the girls grabbed my hair from behind. '' How dare you steal food from us? ''_

_Everything started to fade away into black as one of the girls kicked me in the gut. When i finally opened my eyes again, i saw a lady. '' Thanks god, she's awake! ''_

_* end of flashback *_

Yes.. I am adopted. I used to be walking around struggling to live each day that passed. I was only 5 years old, after that day those girls beat me, i opened my eyes and found myself in an orphanage. I still have no idea how i got there. But i got there..and when i turned 6, my fosterparents adopted me. I forgot everything as time passed and always thought that they were my real parents, but when i heard those words.._homeless.._I finally remembered everything clearly. I opened my eyes again and felt how my tears feel down from my cheeks. I sat up and wiped my tears away, that knot in my chest just got bigger. Nobody knew that i was adopted, since my fostermum also had pink hair like me which surprises me in a way, no one could notice or even think of that. My so called family is pretty rich. My dad works as a police and my mum as a lawyer. I sighed, just forget it already Sakura. I lied back to my bed and closet my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: okay im too lazy to type more ._.<strong>

**Naruto: wow..this time it was pretty emotional don't you think? **

**Sakura: agreed o.o**

**Me: hey it was Narusaku in it anyway .**

**Naruto: I didn't know Sakura was homeless once o.o**

**Me: The title? Differently Alike. comeon ._.**

**Naruto: righttt...**

**Sakura: so when is the next chapter coming?**

**Me: soon hopefully :) i have a week off from school so i should be able to type another chapter this week.**

**Naruto: thats good :)**

**Me: See ya next time c: don't forget to leave a review i wanna know what u ppl think of it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**_M_e: *hiding* ..**

**Naruto: WHERE THE F*CK HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Sakura: NARUTO! DON'T SHOUT LIKE THAT! Dx**

**Me: Look i'm sorry! i've been so damn busy lately, A lot of shit has happend and my life was a complete mess!**

**Naruto: yeah whatever -_-**

**Me: Bitch please! It's not like i get paid for doing this shizz -.-'' Don't act like a bitch and show some comfort!**

**Sakura: She's right baka! Whats wrong Rimichun? D:**

**Me: I been sick, dealing with Love, school, family, friends..some more love, i'm just dealing with teenage problems in other words ._.**

**Naruto: Still doesn't make you more special ._.**

**Sakura: *smacks his head* SHANNAROO WHATS WRONG WITH YOU HUH?**

**Naruto: OUCH! i just want her to make you mine soon as possible T3T**

**Me: awww...(: you know what i have a better idea.**

**Naruto: huh? o.o**

**Me: I'll make you gay and..or wait even worse i'll make you end up with Hinata :D**

**Naruto: NOOO! T_T**

**Sakura: *laughing hard on the floor* MADE MY DAY!**

**Naruto: It's not funny sakura-chan Dx**

**Me: Alright enough now, Disclaimer please! xD**

**Naruto: I thank god that Rimichun doesn't own me or sakura or any of the other characters..especially Sasuke and Hinata. o.o**

**Me: thats rude..**

**Naruto: Making me gay or making me end up with Hinata..THATS rude.**

**Me: ..ok u got a point there.**

**Sakura: ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>I was at the same place i was yesterday, but this time i was calmer. I entered the huge building of Konoha High school before rubbing my eyes tiredly. Last night was sure a struggle, i didn't sleep at all. '' Sakura! '' To my surprise, Ino was standing infront of me holding a bunch of books in her arms. '' I'm so sorry about yesterday, my dad is a pain. '' She blew her bang away like she always does when she's irritated and rolled her light blue eyes. '' What about today? '' I noticed how tired i sounded. '' Sure. '' She giggled but then noticed the same thing. '' Forehead you sound tired.'' She nudged my arm playfully. '' Busy thinking about Sasuke all night huh? '' Again she giggled. But she was wrong, i didn't think about Sasuke at all. With that thought i spotted <em>him<em> far away in the corridor. '' Hey there sexy..'' Naruto caged a girl against some lockers. '' Not even in your dreams Uzumaki. '' The girl placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away gently while giving him a teasing smirk. Naruto's eyes were focusing on her lower part. Her short,tight skirt exposed her legs that walked away from him. He stood there and smirked at her, while she swayed her hips and walked away. OH how i wanted to kill that cheap little...!

Ino snapped her fingers '' Sakura? '' I shook my head quickly. '' w-what? '' She gave me a surprised look. '' I've been talking with you! What the hell are you growling at anyway? '' She turned around. '' It's not even anyone entresting around. '' Then she stoped for some seconds. Took a good look at me and then at the corridor again. '' ..don't tell me you were checking Naruto out. '' I let out a small shreik. '' W-What! are you out of your mind! '' I could tell that i was blushing, my cheeks were warm. '' oh my god, you did check him out didn't you! '' She gasped and then covered her mouth with her free hand. Before i could answer her the bell rang and she winked at me and walked away to her lesson. What just happend? I just stood there frozen, not believeing what i was just doing. My eyes found Naruto again. His hands in his pockets, his green necklace resting on his exposed bronzed chest and his eyes looking outside the window. I went to my locker, he still had my attention though. I was wondering what made me so interested in what Naruto was doing.

I just looked inside my locker, placing different books outside and inside. My eyes focusing on my locker while my heart was wondering what Naruto was doing. Little by little, the corridor became empty. Students were in class and i was still at my locker wasting time and getting a small panic attack. Why didn't i go to class? When i finally closed my locker, i looked over and he was still there. He noticed me and locked his eyes into mine again. My heart skipped a beat. He began to smirk again, slightly but he stoped when he noticed that i didn't snort at him like i usually do. '' Aren't you going to class? '' His voice, yeah that was _his_ voice. But it still didn't sound like yesterday. '' Aren't you? '' I looked through the books i was holding, trying to act normal and keep my cool. '' I never go to class, and when i do i'm always late. '' He began to walk at my direction. '' But that's not how you are, no? sa-ku-ra-chan '' He smirked, trying to tease me. '' I won't go to class. '' Did i just say that? oh my god what am i doing? '' Really? '' His voise was different again, he was serious. I looked at him again. '' Really. '' His eyes were looking at mine, not my chest, not my legs. Just my eyes. What was this feeling?

He took one hand out from his pocket and gave me a serious look. '' you didn't tell anyone about yesterday,did you? '' My heart skipped another beat. '' N-no..'' What was going on with me? I was acting like a complete different person. He noticed it too. '' oh really? '' He leaned closer to me. I felt my cheeks getting hot again, burning to be exact. '' h-hey, don't get so close. '' I walked back a bit but my back hit the lockers. '' I don't believe you Sakura '' That tone again, but wait he didn't as the chan in my name this time. He leaned even closer only inches away from my face. '' h-hey..'' My eyes were wide looking into his calm and deep blue eyes, my cheeks red and my breathing heavy. His eyes were like a deep blue ocean that stole my attention. I couldn't look away. Naruto wasn't smirking, he wasn't looking at my chest either. He was looking into my eyes..he was smiling a bit. It was the first time i had seen him actually _smile._ He backed off slowly to my surprise, then he turned around and walked away slowly raising his hand and waving a slight. I just looked at him. '' Go to class Sakura-chan. ''with that he disappeard. I can swear that he did that on purpose!

* * *

><p>'' So are you coming? '' I heard from the phone. '' Yeah i guess i will. '' Ino wanted to go out shoping with me. And i knew that the only way to make her stop complaining about it was to go with her once and for all. '' Great!, and i have a surprise for you forehead. '' I can swear that she was smirking just by hearing her voice. '' What Surprise? '' I chuckled and she did too. '' You'll see '' We hung up after some minutes. I placed my schoolbag on the floor. '' Oh my, what a mess. '' I looked around in my room while scratching my head. This would sure take a while. '' Sakura! dinner is ready ! '' I heard my mom call my from downstairs and sighed. '' Coming mom! '' With that, i headed downstairs and went to the kitchen. My dad was sitting by the table and had his chin resting on his fist. '' Hello Sakura '' I sat down on the chair infront of him. '' Hey dad. '' He brought his head up again and fixed his glasses. '' I would like to talk with you about a few things, if that's okay with you. '' I felt my inner self breaking into billion of pieces. Damn it. '' Not now Takeshi. '' My mom placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at me. '' Don't worry Sakura we can take this later. '' I nodded slightly not knowing if that was a good or bad thing. '' Very well then, '' My dad nodded in agreement. My mom placed the food on the table and a few moments later we were all eating.<p>

After dinner i went up to my room again and opened my closet. '' Okay, what the hell am i going to wear? '' I sighed and drummed my head with a pen that i held. After looking for a good while i finally decided to wear a light pink top and white shorts ( the short ones ). '' This should work '' I turned around and looked at myself from the mirror i had on the wall. Then, i decided that i should put on some light makeup which i easily did. I brought my black purse with me and headed downstairs again. My mom saw me walking down from the stairs and noticed the difference right away. '' Well look at you! '' She laughed and called my dad. Oh no, please not dad. '' Wow, well that's a beautiful girl we got. '' My dad then continued and rubbed the back of his head. '' Having a date? '' He then asked and my mom began to giggle. ''Daaaddd!'' I began to whine. '' Isn't there a guy called Sasuke you and Ino talk about all the time?'' My mom then began to cover head mouth and kept giggling. '' Oh my god, you listen in secret?'' I crossed my arms. '' No i just happend to pass by! '' A sweatdrop fell don from her head slowly and her hand was going up and down. I growled. '' I'm just gonna go to the mall with Ino, okay? '' They nodded.'' alright, i'll be back by 10. '' I took quick steps and finally went outside, taking a big sigh in relief.

* * *

><p>Suddenly my phone began to dance in my purse and i quickly took it out and answered. '' Hello? '' I said. '' <em>Forehead where the hell are you! '' <em>Ino didn't sound happy. '' Oh i'm sorry, i'll be there in 5 minutes! '' I replied quickly. '' _You better! we've been waiting for 20 minutes! hurry up! '' _With that she hung up. We? what did she mean with WE? When i finally arrived at the mall i looked around and tried to find Ino. '' Forehead! '' I turned around and spotted Ino. '' There you are! '' I smiled and we hugged eachother. '' Look at you! ~ '' She stepped back and looked at me from top to toe. I chuckled a bit and held her arm. '' Come on let's go shoping! '' I said and dragged her gently. '' Changed plans Sakura! '' She broke free and places her hands on her hips while giving me a smile. '' What? '' I stood there confused. '' There is someone i want you to meet. '' She gave me a **follow-my-eyes** look and looked over her shoulder. A bit away, a guy with ravenblue hair waved at me while having his other hand in his pocket. '' Sasuke-kun! '' I stepped closer to her, still looking at him with a creepy smile while i talked. '' What is HE doing here! '' Ino looked at me confused. '' I thought you wanted to meet him Sakura? '' I sighed. '' I do..b-but- '' I got interruped. '' Hello there Sakura. '' Sasuke-kun was standing beside Ino and gave me a kind smile.

'' H-hey Sasuke-kun..'' I rubbed my head nervously. '' I hope you're not mad about me coming with you guys. '' He was the one rubbing his head now while blushing a slight. How cute! '' N-no not at all, i'm really happy that you came with us Sasuke-kun! '' I smiled at his cute expression and Ino began to giggle her teasing giggle. '' Well well, looks like i have to go now Sakura. '' What did she mean by go! '' W-what? '' I gave her a special look. '' I'm sorry my dad called me a few minutes ago, looks like he needs help with the flower shop today also. '' She chuckled and quickly placed her purse on her shoulder and walked away waving. '' You two have fun! '' I saw her winking at me and i felt my inner self punching in the air. She did all this to make me go out with Sasuke! Shouldn't i be happy by that`? yes, so why am i acting like this? Maybe i'm just nervous. '' So, what do you want to do? '' Sasuke-kun stepped closer to me and looked around. I blushed when i saw his face . He was really handsome. '' Maybe we should go for a walk? '' Oh yes thank you god, i finally controlled my words. '' Sure. '' He smiled at me slightly.

I have never before seen Sasuke smile at me or anyone else. When he smiled at me like that i felt a great amount of joy. It made me feel so special. Me and him walked through the mall and started talking about ourselfs, what we like and what we didn't like. We had so much in commen, so many funny things to laugh about and so many new sides to show. This was my first date, and it was truly perfect. I was going on a date with the smartest and most handsome guy in my school. Just a few days a ago i was dreaming about this moment with him. And now, that moment, that dream, it came true! We went to a resturant and ate some great food, later we brought some ice-cream and then we ended up walking in the streets hand in hand. I loved the feeling of his hand around mine. I loved how he held my hand like it was something precious and special. I loved this moment, him, this, everything!

Suddenly we heard someone scream a bit away from us. I gasped and automaticlly jumped in his arms while looking around terrified. '' Don't worry Sakura, i'll go check what that was. '' Sasuke said and nodded at me slightly. '' N-no wait, please let's just get out of here Sasuke-kun! '' I said and grabbed his hand as he walked away. He stopped and turned around looking at me. '' I said don't worry, I'm just gonna check and then come back. '' Slowly i let go of his hand and nodded, more calmer this time. '' You stay here. '' I nodded again and watched him walk closer to the left turn of the street where the sound came from. '' You Son of a bitch! '' Someone shouted again but Sasuke looked at me directly and gave me a look to calm down. My body began to shake more and more every second and step that brought Sasuke closer. All of a sudden a guy came out from the left turn running and passing by me and Sasuke. What the hell was that all about? '' You coward! i wasn't finished with you yet! '' wait a minute. That voice..'' Naruto? '' Sasuke shouted out. '' What the hell are you doing? '' Naruto was into a fight again, his clothes were dirty and blood was dripping down from his mouth but he wiped it away and faced Sasuke. '' For the last time, teme. What i do is none of your fucking buisness! '' He grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and stared into his eyes. '' You better get your hands off me '' Sasuke was calm. '' Dobe. '' He chuckled and gave Naruto a small smirk.

'' Sasuke-kun!'' I ran and finally got close to them. '' Naruto get your hands off, now! '' Naruto looked at me from top to toe and then straight into my eyes. '' Where did you come from? '' He said surprised but Sasuke pushed him of himself. '' She's with me. '' Sasuke said and pulled me closer to him. '' Heh Heh '' Naruto looked at me and smirked a bit. '' She has a real bad taste in men, you know that? '' He wiped away the rest of the blood that dripped down from the corner of his mouth while still smirking. '' What the hell is that supposed to mean? '' I shouted at him while pointed to him. '' You know very well what that means. '' He gave me a bored, yet cold and mean expression and placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk closer to us. '' Just shut up loser, you're wasting our time. '' Sasuke had the same cold tone he had in school. But this time he used it towards Naruto. '' planning on fucking her? '' He smirked and i started to bubble from anger. Thats it. '' YOU BASTARD! YOU JERK! '' I shouted at him and stepped closer holding my fist up. '' AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! NO YOU'RE JUST A DISGUSTING PIG! GET LOST I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!'' with that i punched his chest and pushed him which made his step back a few steps. He still had his hands in his pocket. It was silent for some seconds. I tried to look into his eyes but his bangs covered them. He wasn't smirking anymore. Slowly, he turned around and walked away.

'' Are you okay Sakura? '' Sasuke-kun asked me from behind and i turned and faced him. '' Yes..i'm sorry for losing it like that..'' I sighed. '' It's alright Sakura..'' He stepped closer. '' Maybe i should walk you home, it's getting really dark. '' I looked up at him and couldn't help but blush a bit and give him a small smile. '' That would be nice Sasuke-kun..'' He closed his eyes and smirked a bit while taking is jacket off and placing it around my shoulders. '' It's cold, you might need that by the way. '' I blushed as i noticed what he just did. It was exactly like one of my dreams when Sasuke-kun treated me like this. I could feel the scent from his coming from the jacket. It made my heart skip a beat or two. '' Let's go before it gets even darker. '' He grabbed my hand gently and we began to walk to my house. After a while we finally arrived. On the way i couldn't figure out why i wasn't feeling the same hoy from before. I had that small knot in my chest again but i didn't know what it was.

'' Here we are, your house. '' Sasuke spoke out and looked at my house. '' Nice place you got. '' He chuckled. '' Thank you Sasuke-kun...for everything. '' I blushed a bit and smiled at him. When i tried to get his jacket off he stopped me. '' You can keep it Sakura. '' I looked at him. '' B-but..'' He smiled a bit '' You can give it back to me some other day, it's fine. '' Gosh if that isn't sweet then i don't know what is! '' well then..i guess it's time for me to leave now, huh? '' He rubbed the back of his head and i looked down a bit and waited for him to say goodbye. '' Sakura..'' I heard him say my name so i looked up and noticed that he was now closer to me. And he got even closer. Closer. Closer. CLOSER! MY HEART! I'M GOING TO DIE! Just a few seconds later his lips were pressed on mine, his arms were around my waist and pulled me to him. His soft lips stayed on mine for some more seconds before he slowly backed and looked into my now widen eyes. '' Thank you for everyday. '' He smiled. '' I hope we can do this again someday'' I just stood there, red like a tomatoe and looked at him as he walked away waving at me. I waved back slowly, still not believeing what just happend to me.

* * *

><p>'' Mom, dad i'm homeeee! '' I took my shoes off and walked to our guest room searching for my parents. But they were not there. '' Mom?'' No reply. I kept looking. '' Dad? '' Still no reply. Then the thought hit me and i went upstairs and slowly opened the door to their room. There they were, sleeping next to eachother. '' oh shit! '' i whispered quietly and closet the door again before quickly walking on my toes to my room. I opened the door and went inside. I placed Sasuke-kuns jacked on my chair and threw myself on my bed tiredly. Oh boy, what a day! I closed my eyes and couldn't help but feel that small knot in my chest. What was this? I can swear that i feel...Sad?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: X_O i'm did it! i freaking did it! i finished this chapter!<strong>

**Naruto: you make her go on a date with him *growls***

**Sakura: Naruto stop being so mean all the time.**

**Me: did it..i freaking did..it...*breathing heavily***

**Sakura: o.o'' oh my, maybe you should rest..**

**Naruto: make a better next chapter The end sucked ...X_X**

**Me: i ..finished it..i ...did hahaha 8D**

**Naruto: Sakura-chan she's scaring me...**

**Sakura: ...o_o let's go.**

**Naruto: * grabs sakura's hand and they both run away***

**Me: DID IT! ****8DDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey guys! **

**Naruto: Hey there you are! :)**

**Sakura: I look forward to this chapter! :3**

**Me: I wanted to make this chapter something extra ;) and also to all my readers i want to say that one of the biggest changes that will happen in this chapter, so keep your eyes open and keep certain scenes in your mind! :)**

**Naruto: Looks like you have a plan! right sakura-chan? :D**

**Sakura: Right! ^^**

**Me: Alright, disclaimer please !**

**Sakura & Naruto: RimiChun does not own Naruto or any of the other characters! Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Sama!**

**Me: ENJOY! :D**

My smart, tall, handsome, strong, lovely and _perfect _dream guy kissed me 2 weeks ago. He spent hours by my side. He opened himself and let me in. He accepted me, he adored me. He loved me, he wanted me. We were officially a couple, me and Sasuke. I can never describe the joy you can feel when you _finally_ have that person whom you always wanted. But that's the problem, i can literally not describe the feeling since i never felt it...I didn't feel any joy when he held me in his arms and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't feel anything but nervousity over my new experiance, kissing a guy. I can't understand why this happend. Is there something else out the who could make me more happy? I don't think so. Naruto had completely changed after the day me and Sasuke had our date. He was changed, he was quiet and people could barely notice him anymore. He used to get everyone's attention no matter what he did. I rubbed my eyes and snapped out from my daydream. The classroom was silent, everyone was working. The teacher was sitting and reading a book while he drinked coffee from the cup he held in his hand. I sighed while i rested my cheek on my fist and then looked outside from the window. I felt like my life needed something, i felt like something was missing and i couldn't figure out what. The bell rang.

'' Alright class, don't forget to write down the pages for next week in your books! '' the teacher spoke out loudly while the silence broke and got replaced by noises from the students. I slowly rose from my seat and brought my books along. I finally made it outside the classroom with weak and slow steps. The depression i felt was undescribable, with that, the weakness in my body was as well. I held the books in my arms close to my chest and tried to snap out of this negative behaviour i had. By negative i mean this weak and tired steps i took. This low energi i had in my body was sure unlike me. My thoughts got untteruped once again as i felt two strong arms around my waist.

'' There you are..'' Sasuke smirked and placed his chin on my shoulder. '' Hey Sasuke-kun..'' I sighed his name out while i kept placing my books inside my locker tiredly. '' Is everything alright Sakura? '' He removed his hands from my waist and instead he placed them in his pockets while leaning on the lockers beside mine. He looked at me with worry in his eyes and waited for an answer. '' I'm fine Sasuke-kun, i'm just really tired...gomen, i have to go now '' With that i closed my locker and walked away, quickly. I didn't want to be close to him, i didn't want to get reminded of how the perfect moment in my life didn't make me feel happy. I didn't want to get reminded of that _he _didn't make me happy. My quick, hasty steps continued. '' I rubbed my eye and bit my lower lip, hard. The tears began to all down from my eyes. They exposed my hidden pain, my hidden sadness. My vision became blurry thanks to the tears in my eyes.

**BAM!**

I fell on my back and hit the back of my head then slowly i began to raise weakly. '' WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! '' i managed to yell out to the person that walked into me while rubbing the back of my head. '' ..sorry... '' My body froze the second the voice reached my ears, it wasn't loud but it was not quiet either. I slowly looked up and saw Naruto sitting infront of me with his eyes looking down. He slowly rose up and then his hand reached out to me. I slowly and unsurely placed my hand in his. Soon as his hand came in contact with mine, my heart skipped a couple of beats. He managed to quickly help me up and seconds later i was back on my feets with my books in my arms again. '' did you ger hurt..? '' His voice, so full of sadness and so different. So broken. I looked at the source of his soul, his eyes. They were filled with pain and sadness. They were still looking down. I noticed the bruises on his face, the scars on his cheeks, the pain in his heart spilled out with every look and move he made.

'' ...Na... '' I couldn't speak out a single more word as i watched him, my heart hurt just by looking him. But he was a jerk, why was i feeling sorry for him? He used to play around with girls who had _feelings_. He hurt so many people, he was not worthy my care. I snapped out from my thoughts. I shook my head quickly, and just when i wanted to speak, once again two strong arms wrapped themself around my waist. '' Are you okay Sakura? '' Sasuke. '' Hey, what are _you _doing here? '' He brought me closer, this was teasing my temper. What the hell was he doing? '' ..nothing. '' Naruto said shorty and quietly, his eyes were still looking down. '' ..I'm gonna go no-'' he got intterupted. '' Right, your whores are waiting for you. '' I didn't like this,i didn't want to hear this. Please don't say more. '' Sasuke-kun..please.. '' I looked down while closing my eyes tightly. '' And i bet you have some guys who helps you get that face everyday. '' He smirked at Naruto who looked down. All three of us knew what he meant.

The bruises and the scars on Naruto's face of course. '' Dobe, get out of here. Don't your stupid parents care about you and what you're doing? Are you homeless or what? '' My eyes widened. My heart almost stoped beating. Naruto looked up at him with anger in his eyes. He stepped closer to me and Sasuke. That was the moment Sasuke finally let go of me and i stepped aside. '' Sasuke-kun, Naruto please! '' I tried to stand between them but it was too late. Naruto was only inches away from Sasuke. '' Tell me teme, what the hell do you know about me? '' Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. '' Huh? '' His eyes were filled with anger and hatred, his fist was ready to give him a good punch. Sasuke just smirked at him. What was this feeling i felt? I can swear that i wanted Naruto to punch Sasuke so hard that he could barely breath after that. But lord, why was i feeling like this? I loved Sasuke...right? My thoughts were intterupted by Naruto tackling Sasuke down on the floor. '' SASUKE-KUN! '' I yelled out. '' Stay out of this Sakura! Get lost! '' He shouted at me.

Naruto was still holding him by the collar, his fist was in a position ready to punch him. Sasuke quickly punched him on the face and this time he was on top. '' SASUKE-KUN! ENOUGH! '' I tried to pull him back but he pushed me and i fell on my back. '' I said stay the fuck out of this! '' He gave me a death glare, his eyes were now bloody _red. _What in gods name what happening to Sasuke..? Why was his eyes..._RED? _Sasuke's eyes went back to Naruto's, he punched him a couple of times and Naruto groaned from pain. '' I'll tell you what i know! '' Sasuke began. He punched Naruto again. '' I know that thanks to your damn parents my father died! '' He punched Naruto again. '' w-what..? '' I whispered out as i tried to stand up. What was he talking about? '' No! it was thanks to _your father_ that _my _parents died! '' Naruto made it on top of Sasuke again. He punched him hard and Sasuke almost shouted out in pain.

'' SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP! '' I shouted out while looking around. '' PLEASE PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP! '' The corridor was empty. '' My parents had to pay their lifes just to let your bastard called father live for another day, Uchiha!'' Naruto punched him again. '' I HATE YOU! And your stupid clan! '' Just when Naruto was about to punch Sasuke another time he got stopped by someone who grabbed his arm and pushed him back up. '' Naruto! Sasuke! What is this! '' Kakashi-sensei's voice. I couldn't say anything, or see anything thanks to the tears that were falling down from my eyes. I was trembling, i was crying, i was scared. None of them said a word. Sasuke slowly rose up while wiping the blood away from his mouth. '' You'll pay for this Uzumaki..'' He glared at Naruto who glared straight back at him. Their eyes were filled with hatred, filled with pain and revange. '' Both of you to the principal. Now. '' Kakashi let go of Naruto's arm and pointed to the direction he ordered them to go. They slowly started to walk. '' Hurry, i don't have the whole day. '' Kakashi-sensei was angry, he had his arms crossed while he gave them a hell of a glare with the eye he was showing.

* * *

><p>'' Naruto's parents are dead? '' I held the phone between my cheek and shoulder while i placed some books on my desk. '' <em>Don't tell me you didn't know forehead, everyone knows that! '' <em>I'm not surprised over that Ino knew about it, since she knows every single secret and word in our school, but she was not the only one knowing about that obviously, why didn't anyone tell me anything about it? '' _because Naruto would jump on our face's and kill us! thats why! '' _Ino answered when i asked her the question. _'' call Naruto whatever you want and he won't give a damn, but say a word about his parents and you're dead. '' _I heard Ino say from the phone. '' I see..'' I replied quietly. _'' How's your shoulder Sakura? does it still hurt? '' _Ino asked. '' It's better now, thank you. '' I replied. When Sasuke pushed me away i feel hard on my back and hurt my shoulder when i tried to stand up. '' _That's good to hear, be careful forehead. '' _I smiled to myself as i heard Ino be so sweet. She was worried about me. '' I have to go now Ino, i'll see you in school. '' She replied with a '' See ya '' before we finally hung up.

I spent 30 more minutes in my room before i heard my mom call my name. '' Sakura! '' I quickly went downstairs and there she was at the door with Sasuke beside her. '' Someone is here to see you. '' She smiled at Sasuke and then looked at me. I sort of paniced. '' Oh! um..hi '' I rubbed the back of my head and noticed that i had my pyjamas on. I blushed hard when i slowly looked at Sasuke who didn't seem to mind. '' I'll leave you two alone for a while. '' My mom began to walk away and giggled a bit. So there we were, me and him. '' I came to say i'm sorry..'' Sasuke began. '' Are you hurt..? '' He stepped closer to me. '' No i'm just fine. '' I said while i smiled a bit. I placed my hand over my arm and rubbed it a bit nervously. He was now having bruises on his face, just like Naruto had before the fight. We headed upstairs to my room and Sasuke looked around curious. '' This place is really huge. '' He smirked a bit. '' You seem to be very lucky to have a rich family like this. '' My eyes widened a bit while my heart skipped a couple of beats and then it drummed in my chest. '' Y-Yeah..'' I rubbed the back of my head nervously. '' Ah, look at this! '' I rose my head and saw him holding his Jacket up. The one he gave me that day we were out on a date.

'' G-gomenasai, i forgot to give it ba- '' He grabbed my hand. '' It's alright Sakura..'' His eyes catched mine. '' Listen, i wanted to talk to you about a few things..'' I was getting curious. '' About what? '' I looked at him, he let go of my hand and sat down on my bed. '' About me and that dobe..'' I sat down beside him after a few seconds of silence. '' I'm listening Sasuke-kun..'' He sighed deeply and then looked at me. '' You see, when me and Naruto were younger..much younger, we used to be best friends. '' My eyes widened. Sasuke looked up at the roof. '' His parents were hella rich. They owned the biggest companies in Konoha. '' He then looked at me. '' Also, his father was my father's boss. My dad was working at the police station his father owned. '' Then it hit me. '' You mean the police station here in town? '' He nodded. '' Yeah '' He stopped talking for a few seconds and looked away slowly.

'' What happend Sasuke-kun..? '' I waited for him to continue, but it took him a few more seconds before he started to talk again. '' One day at the police station Naruto's father was there to tell them that there was some trouble going on with the economy. My father's job was what kept us going in our family so it was a hard time for us. But as time passed, everything was good again, in fact it was great. My clan became one of the richest and most popular people in Konoha. We actually became so good that it was starting to become a threat to the Namikaze's. '' I looked at him. '' Namikaze's..? '' Sasuke looked at me surprised. '' Yeah, Naruto's father Minato Namikaze was the one who had it all. '' I couldn't really understand why Naruto didn't have that surname. I mean, normally the child gets the surname his or her father had, so why did Naruto have a different surname? We both remained silent for a while, but then Sasuke spoke out again. '' After 4 months My father was found dead outside one of the Namikaze's companies.'' His fist tightened. '' And there were no track of the Namikaze's after that. '' His anger glowed from his eyes. '' They were gone. ''

I looked at him with a frown. My hand slowly placed itself on his shoulder. '' Everyone says that the Namikaze's are dead, that they somehow got murdered, but i don't believe that. After all, that dobe is still going around alive, if they really were dead Naruto would be dead too. '' I frowed. '' Maybe he somehow escaped..'' Sasuke turned to me and gave me a glare. '' No Sakura. They killed my father! I just know it! And then thanks to the money in their pockets they could hide themselfs and like nothing happend! '' The anger in his eyes almost shoot me dead. I have never seen Sasuke so angry in my life. Only with that look my heart ached. But then i looked away for some seconds and started to think about it. '' But Sasuke-kun..'' He looked at me. '' Where is Naruto after school? '' Slowly i looked back at him. '' Who knows. '' He shruged.

This gave me different feelings about everything that had to do with Naruto. Who knew that he was coming from a family who was..or is so rich? And why doesn't anyone know where Naruto was after school? '' What about your eyes..? '' It just came out from my mouth. '' Why did your eyes...turn...red..? '' His eyes widened a bit, but then he sighed, stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. '' You mean my Sharingan. '' I just stood there clueless of what he just said. '' Sharingan..? '' He turned to me and nodded. '' It's something my clan have had for a very long time. '' After that Sasuke told me about his sharingan i understood that it was somewhat of a power he had. And obviously at his most high state of anger it appeard.

I stood up and found myself standing infront of him. He came closer and wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. Our chests were pressed on each other's and our face's closer, much closer. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and then rested his forehead on mine. '' Come over to my house tomorrow. '' My eyes widened a bit. I don't know if i was ready for this. '' My parents are not home tomorrow, so we can have the house all to ourselfs '' He smirked while closed his eyes and my cheeks began to get really warm. What did he mean by that? '' Sure..Sasuke-kun '' I finally got able to speak and actually use my numb tongue for those words. He nodded slowly while still smirking and then he kissed my lips gently and let go of me. '' I have to go now Sakura, i'll see you tomorrow. '' With that he smiled at me and then he walked out from my room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>'' Can you believe that? '' '' Oh my god, no she didn't" '' '' Uh huh she did, and i saw him with her! '' Some girls a bit away from our table in at the lunch were going on like that for a good while. My head hurted a lot. At our table Hinata, Ino, Kiba and Tenten sat. And me of course, but i didn't seem so present though. '' A-Are you alright Sakura-chan? '' Hinata asked shyly as she gave me a worried look and placed a hand on my shoulder. '' It's just that my head hurts a bit, but it's alright '' I tried to give her a smile. '' Oh right! my god! Hinata why don't you tell us the news? '' Ino spoke out loudly and held her fork tightly in her hand from curiousity.<p>

'' N-Nani? '' Hinata's cheeks became even more red and watching her hide under the table would not be a big surprise now. However she didn't hide under the table. But her hands covered her now tomatoe red face. '' Ahhh looks like someone has something to tell. '' Tenten chuckled after saying that. '' Kiba looked like a question mark. '' What? '' Ino giggled. '' Hinata has finally made her first move to a guy. '' She winked at Hinata who seemed to faint any minute now. I looked at Hinata while a huge sweatdrop fell down my head slowly. Damn, that girl sure was a shy one. '' Alright, alright i will tell it myself! '' Ino said annoyed. '' Hinata here went to Naruto this morning and..'' After the sound of Naruto's name reached my ears i didn't hear anything more.

I sat there frozen. My eyes a bit wide while a huge huge knot formed inside my heart that strangled me inside. Anger...i started to feel the first attack of anger that tried to take over my mind. '' ..and then she gave him the letter and bowed down shyly like she always does! '' Ino had her hands together while her eyes where shaped like hearts that bubbled away but got replaced by new one's. '' I-Ino-chan, y-you're embarrasing m-me..'' Hinata's head was hanging down and her long purple/black hair covered her OBVIOUSLY tomatoe red face. '' Hinata likes Naruto? '' Tenten asked and Ino nodded proudly while she crossed her arms. '' And she gave him a... small love letter...? '' Kiba continued Tentens conversation track while being confused. '' Yupp! '' Ino nodded once again even more proudly while still crossing her hands and sitting up straight.

Kiba looked down at his food, he grabbed his fork and played around with his food a bit while looking a bit crusty. '' Isn't that Uzumaki guy a player? '' Hinata's head popped up. '' K-Kiba-kun..'' Tenten sighed. '' Well he _was _a player, and a noisy brat, we all can admit that. But honestly..'' She placed her elbow on the table and gave us a i-admit-it face. '' The guy has changed a lot during these weeks. He also shows up at the lessons which he never used to do before. '' Hinata nodded shyly while smiling a bit. '' N-Naruto-kun is a g-good guy..'' She looked down shyly. '' Even w-when he used t-to a-act like that b-before, he w-was still...'' She stopped for a minute and i saw her face glow red again. '' ..He was still your crush? '' Ino finished her sentence and Hinata nodded slowly.

Suddenly Kiba rose from his seat and walked away roughly. '' What's up with him? '' Tenten said as we all looked at him as he walked away. '' What's up with Sakura is the real question..'' Ino shot her eyes into mine and everyone started to look at me. '' You haven't said a word Sakura. '' Everyone noticed the serious tone in Ino's voice, _that _voice doesn't come up very often. '' What are you talking about? I'm fine, just having a headache like i told you guys. '' Ino still looked at me, seriously. Although she didn't say a word the look she gave me said tousand. '' I have to go now, class is starting. '' I rose up from my seat and brought my food brick along with me as i walked away. I was so angry, i was so mad, i was so sad, i was so broken, i was so pissed, i was so ..._jealous!_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: yayyy finished! xD<strong>

**Naruto: i actually liked this one :D**

**Sakura: MORE! :D**

**Me: i will try to keep doing this, and to all my readers and want to give them a small hint and let you all know that the next chapter will be a VERY intresting one! ;D So wait for it! By the way, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think! The reviews are what makes me keep going so keep that in mind xD **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm Back! :D**

**Naruto: haha awesome dattebayo! right sakura-chan? ^^**

**Sakura: *crossing arms while pouting***

**Naruto: she's been like that since the last chapter ):**

**Me: jealous aren't we? x''D**

**Sakura: THERE'S NO DAMN WAY I AM JEALOUS OF HINATA! SHANNAROOOOO!**

**Me and Naruto: O_O**

**Naruto: you have to fix this D:**

**me: indeed, i really do have to fix this mess before someone gets killed o-o**

**Naruto: RimiChun does not own Naruto **

**Sakura: AND THERE'S A GOOD REASON FOR THAT!**

**Naruto: *sweatdrop* ..g-geez**

**Me: ..e-enjoy *scared***

* * *

><p>I was laying on my bed with my eyes closed. That disgusting knot in my chest made me want to vomit, that horrible feeling numbed my brain and those annoying tears fell from my eyes. Damn it. What's happening to me? I just walked away from the lunch right into the principal's office and said that i was sick, that i needed to get home and rest before it got worse. Truth is, i am sick. I am sick in a weird and strange way. I am sick of watching Sasuke-kun in the eyes and only see..not feel. I am sick of my heart skipping a beat everytime Naruto's eyes catch mine. It should be the other way, it should be Sasuke who makes my heart skip a beat and Naruto that leaves my heart empty from feelings. I sobbed. I couldn't believe it.<p>

I couldn't believe this, i had to check again. I had to make sure that Sasuke DOES make my heart beat faster. I got up and wiped my tears, quickly i changed and my eyes catched myself from the mirror when i opened the door to go outside. After a few seconds i walked outside with hasty steps. My fist tighetened. I love Sasuke-kun. Naruto is a bastard so Hinata can have him all to herself. I don't care. No, nothing else matters than me and Sasuke's relationship. This was my dream for a long while, my goal. I'm not letting it slip away thanks to crazy thoughts. I stopped walking and panted while i placed my hands on my knee's.

I looked up and saw the house, the huge Uchiha symbol was on the gate. It was open so i went in, the big road led me infront of a huge house. It was the Uchiha's house, it was Sasuke's house. Around the house it was green and filled with tree's and flowers. I looked at my phone. 18:47 pm. Perfect, that was exactly when he wanted us to meet. I took a deep breath and walked infront of the door. I knocked gently and waited for someone to open the door. After a few more seconds of waiting, still nobody opened the damn door. I couldn't help it, so i opened the door which to my surprise wasn't locked. Did i come right? I carefully and slowly leaned my head inside the house and gasped at how huge it was. Sasuke always said that my house was BIG but he never mentioned his being HUGE.

I walked inside the house and began to look around. The place was pure perfection, it was like a billionare owned it and every piece of material in the house was worthy gold. I walked up the stairs which let me to a small corridor. The lights were turned of and i began to feel a small rush of panic in my body. '' H-Hello..? '' I managed to ask as i stepped forward into the darkness while looking around. '' Anybody here? Sasuke-kun? '' Still no answer. I walked forward a bit more and just when i wanted to turn around and walk back my eyes found light. I walked closer to see where it came from and it became bigger and bigger with every step i took forward. It was a door and someone was inside. But then my ears wanted to join the excitement and began to hear things. Laughter? giggle? what was that? I walked closer to the door only a few metre's away from it.

The door was open, not wide open but open just a little bit. Like someone went inside and tried to close the door but it didn't have the full force to close it completely. I walked even closer and placed a hand on the door, leaning my head closer and placing my ear on it. Laughter again. '' Awh, Sasuke-kun! '' My eyes widened and my heart almost jumped out from my chest. That was a girl's voice..a girl..'' Karin, don't be so loud. '' T-that voice...I quickly grabbed the corner of the door and opened it. '' Sasuke-kun i- '' I tried to say that i couldn't believe it but my brain stopped thinking when my eyes spotted Sasuke and a girl in bed. together.

'' S-sakura! '' Sasuke quickly rose up and picked up his clothes from the floor. '' IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! '' The girl behind him raised a brow. I knew her, or i knew who she was. Her red long her hair exposed it. It was Karin from our school, i have never really payed a lot of attention to her since that was everything she wanted. But i knew that she was crazy about Sasuke just like the rest of the girls in our school. But, Sasuke being crazy about _her_ never crossed my mind. I looked at him, not knowing what expression i had on my face , what to feel, what to think or what to say. He cheated on me. '' I think this is exactly what i think it is. '' I sounded so cold, the pictures my eyes took gave my heart a freezing signal of anger and pain. Why did he do this?

'' Sakura n-no, listen..'' He placed his hands on my shoulders. '' i love yo-'' I pushed him. '' DON'T YOU DARE SAY THOSE WORDS TO ME EVER AGAIN! YOU DON'T MEAN IT! YOU NEVER DID! '' My vision became blurry as tears began to fill my eyes, but I could still see his surprised expression and his widen eyes. " I NEVER want to see you again." I was calmer this time, my body moved on it's own and i quickly ran outside the room and broke out from that beautiful yet horrible thing called house.

I cried so hard while i ran, i poured everything out from myself. I kept running for a good while not knowing where the hell i was going or what the hell i was doing. I cried, hard and didn't seem to get enough. I couldn't push it in anymore, I couldn't help but feel stupid over that things were so perfect, too perfect to be true. My weak legs kept taking steps that became weaker after a couple of hours. Finally, i was sitting on the ground with my back leaned against a wall. Taking heavy breaths to give my heart a calming message. When i finally calmed down and my brain decided to work again, i noticed that i was in town. People passed by me and looked at me like i was some kind of alien. But i don't blame them at all.

Right now i was anything but ordinary, but I was myself. I slowly rose up and began to walk, Letting the roads and the sounds lead me to wherever it wanted to lead me. I was finished, empty and absolutely drown out. I had no tears to spill anymore, and it felt like the knot inside me finally began to open itself somehow. I breathed the fresh air into my lungs and it surprised me that i actually felt good again. Crying helped me, i felt like i finally pushed out everything i kept in for so long. And the feeling was amazing, i was feeling so alive. When i spun my head around slowly to see what i had infront of me i was infront of a club. People where walking inside and some came outside dizzy and drunk. The music was so loud that I was surprised over how the people inside didn't lose their eardrums. Great, how did i get here? I need to get away befo-

Someone grabbed my arm. '' heeeyyyy this is a private area, what are you doing here? '' A tall man looked at me raising a brow before he began to drink beer from a bottle. '' N-Nothing sir. I was just about to- '' He interrupted me again. '' Ahhhh i was just kidding! '' He laughed a lot, it became creepy. Then he looked around behind him. '' Hey someone bring this lady a beer! '' And just like he ordered someone brought him- or me to be exact, a beer. I looked at it, i never thought i would be the type standing outside a club with a beer in my hand. '' What's your name? '' The man questioned. '' Sakura. '' I answered shortly and tasted my beer. It tasted gross and i earned a great grimace from it. '' It looks like it's your first time, _Sakura. _'' The man laughed again, a bit less creepy, or maybe it was just me getting used to it. '' It is. ''

'' My name is Kyako Ushudi. '' He grabbed my hand and began to shake it roughly. It's nice to meet you Sakura. '' I was surprised, i always thougth of people at clubs like this man would be pervy, disrespectful and rude. But this man was a bit old, he could be around 40 years old, less or more. I nodded slowly while my eyes were still wide. He laughed again and placed an arm around my neck. '' Come, i'll show you some of my friends. Don't worry they're good people! '' With that he pulled me along with him inside the club. The music was so loud but I still enjoyed it, I couldn't help but smile as I saw the people feel so happy and free from everything outside. They danced and laughed like there was no tomorrow. Blue, red, purple, green and so many other colors hit every spot in the club, it was insanely amazing. I never knew that somewhere who people talked so rude about could be so beautiful at a point it made me feel crazy.

" Sakura, this is Mayami my daughter. " Kyako said and I looked over and spotted the girl. My eyes widened at how beautiful she was. Long brown hair and golden brown eyes, tall and absolutely stunning. " it's nice to meet you. " she gave me a kind smile and reached her hand out for me. " H-Haruno Sakura, it's nice too meet you too." I shook her hand nervously still amazed at her beauty. " Feel like home Sakura-San, there is nothing you should be ashamed of. " She smiled again and I laughed a bit nervously. " there is someone other people I would really love you to meet Sakura, i have another daughter two other son's! " Kyako laughed out loud as he finished his sentence, again he wrapped his arm around my neck and brought be along with him through the mass of people.

" Let's look for Rei first! I'm sure he would love to meet you. " I looked around curious but I didn't knew who he was talking about. " Anosa, anosa! bring me another one, I'm not finished yet 'ttebayo! " and with that, a special and trade marked laughter. Naruto. No way, NARUTO? IS THAT NARUTO? " Son, how many times do i have to tell you to take it easy on the drinks!" Kyako spoke out loudly and pointed at Naruto who was sitting on one of the chairs at the bar having a bunch of empty bottles in front of him. My eyes widened. Son. Did he just say son? " Im talking with you idiot! " Kyako shouted out and Naruto finally turned to us with a bored expression.

" I'm sorry about that Sakura, I never mentioned that one of my sons are an idiot. " Kyako laughed. I was quiet, staring blank at Naruto who stared straight back at me. Then he rose up and walked roughly towards me and Kyako. " What in gods name is SHE doing here?" Naruto pointed at me while he stared at his ...dad? " Be nice Naruto! And what do you mean by that? " Kyako looked at me from the corner of his eyes and then he smiled. " So you know her! " Naruto growled. " No I don't! Tell me why you have brought a girl like HER to a place like this? " Kyako patted my shoulder. " She is absolutely gorgeous and cute! You never bring a girl home anyway, so it's just great that you know this one. "

I blushed a bit at what he said, and then I looked at Naruto again which to my surprise was blushing as well. " D-Dad! " He yelled out and grabbed MY wrist. " Just leave us alone for a moment! " and with that he pulled me along with him as he roughly walked away. " take good care of her son! " I heard Kyako shout behind us and just when he said that I could feel Naruto's grip around my wrist tighten. " H-Hey! Where are you taking me! " I yelled out. " Somewhere, just shut up! " He brought me to a door behind the whole party and it led us outside. We were standing outside the club again and I felt how unbelievably quiet it was. I could hear Naruto pant and myself pant as well.

He looked at me. " Sakura, what in gods name are you doing here? " my grip around the beer bottle tightened and he noticed it and widened his eyes. " It's none of your business Naruto! I came here on my own free will. " He sighed, took a few steps away from me and wiped hand down his face. " Sakura I'm not here because I want to. I know you are not either, tell me what happend. Why are you here? " I snorted at him and then looked away. " you never answer any of my questions, so why should I answer your? " I drank from my beer bottle, tasting the disgusting taste again. But I didn't care, I didn't care about anything anymore.

His blue eyes looked into mine as slowly the anger faded away and something completely new appeared. Sadness. He looked down and sighed deeply again before he stepped beside me and leaned on the wall. " why should I tell you Sakura-chan..? You would probably just laugh at me. Just like everybody else.." his voice was different and i quickly looked at him. " Naruto..how impossible it sounds, I don't think I will laugh at someone who opens theirselves for me.." He turned to me slowly and was kind of surprised over my answer. " we might not be the best of friends, but I'm here to listen.." I smiled at bit. This was the first time ever I have smiled at Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. He looked at me doubtful first but slowly he exposed his surprised expression.

He looked down at his feets slowly, his shoes he looked at them from a while before he began to speak. " Sakura, I'm not like you..or that teme, or anyone else in our school. " I interrupted him. " I know " He looked up at me. " but I don't think I have ever cared enough about, what makes you different from us. though I do now. Sasuke-kun told me about your family. " His eyes widened and he automatically listened carefully. " Naruto, are your...parents dead? Is that why you are here? " He began to frown. " ..My parents, all I know that is that they got killed thanks to that teme's father! I ended up alone, I was spending every day on the streets..." He looked down, pain growing from his eyes.

" ...Until Kyako found me and brought me here. I've been living here, ever since that day. I have never grown up with a family like you Sakura ..or Sasuke..or anyone else i know. I have been alone as far as I remember.." I looked at him as tears began to fill my eyes. He looked at me and got surprised as he saw them. " But why..." I spoke out quietly. " why are you acting like a complete jerk Naruto? Why? " he began to frown. " Sakura..." the tears fell. " I have so many friends that got hurt by you, I know so many girls that you have been playing around with! That's no excuse! " He looked down with shame all over his face.

" I know I am a jerk Sakura. But there is really no reason for me to be nice to people who keeps kicking me down to the ground as soon as I open myself up and tell them the truth about myself. I have had so many girls that left me because of my past, because of this! " He reached his arms out to let me notice the background. " Sakura I have no rules in my life! I'm not living a perfect life like you and that teme do! " My first tightened. " Naruto, my life is not perfect because im not living in the streets." He snorted. " you live in a house bigger than our school with stone sich parents and top grades. " I could hear a small growl escape his throat. " and a perfect boyfriend of course.."

I looked down at my beer bottle, I drank a bit from it and then remained silence for a while. then I sat down on the ground and he looked at me. I looked up at the nightsky and began to speak. " When I was a kid, I was homeless Naruto. I have no clue of who my real parents where, if they're alive or dead I have no idea. One day some girls caught me stealing food and began to bully me. When I opened my eyes I found myself in an Orphanage, I spent a few years there before I got adopted by my stone rich parents like you called them. And I didn't want anyone to know, with time I have completely forgot about my past, about me being homeless. I wanted my life to be perfect, like those girls in movies so that's why I fight for my grades, that's why I'm the miss perfect in school. I don't want to end up in the streets again, I want it all to be perfect. But it's not though. "

I stopped for a short while, not looking at Naruto yet. " I caught Sasuke cheating on me earlier today, yesterday he asked me to come over but today at school I felt sick and went home so he probably thought that I wouldn't come over to him. So Naruto my life is not perfect, I'm not happy, I'm heartbroken and no money in the world can fix that. I wish I had a family that let me be free and enjoy life just like you instead of locking me in my room with a bunch of books as friends. I want to be happy and free and stop following rules all the time. I'm tired of being perfect all the time, I'm tired of being the best when my goal is to be happy.." I stopped as I felt my tears falling down. Naruto looked at me, or no, he stared at me, speechless and completely shocked over what he just heard from me. the PERFECT girl in school that had absolutely no problems or worries.

He sat down beside me and chuckled a bit, then he looked at and gave me a warm smile. " You never stop surprising me Sakura-chan. " The look in his eyes, it felt like that hidden someone finally came out. It felt like I finally got to see Naruto, The REAL Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So..?<strong>

**Sakura: Nah, I don't know, Hinata is still alive and that sucks -.-**

**Naruto: Sakura chan! Come on, we finally opened up for each other and that's a great beginning if you ask me! ** :D

**Me: thank you for reading guys! This story is just about to get serious so keep reading and leave me some lovely reviews and tell me what you think! Arigatou :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello...o,o**

**Sakura: o-o it took you a month or two to come back.**

**Naruto: #$¥!¥?¿! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Me: Im so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Please spare me! T_T**

**Sakura: D': aww Naruto don't be so hard on her!**

**Naruto: oh no you're not sorry yet ! You're going to write a great damn story, dubble effort! Make sakura mine!**

**Me: okay okay T_T**

**Sakura: woow that was pretty effective! **

**Naruto: I just did what you always do baby :3 freaking out.**

**Sakura: WTF?**

**Naruto: oh crap.**

**Me: okay o.o before Sakura kills Naruto let's start the story! I do not own any of these characters. Naruto belongs to masashi Kishimoto- sama! (I'm so sorry for the late update by the way!)**

* * *

><p>I struggled and fought just to keep my eyes open. I felt like my head was filled with air, like a gum bubble and would explode any minute. Oh yes, my headache was pure torture. I sighed silently as I felt a disgusting feeling in my stomach, I tried to calm down. The consequences of drinking for the first time was bigger than I could imagine. I felt a huge urge to vomit but I couldn't. I looked around the unexpected <em>silent<em> classroom while I had my arms wrapped around my torturing stomach. I was in a big need to get out of the classroom. That was exactly when Ino's eyes catched mine. She lifted eyebrow at me as she tried to figure out what I was doing. But she gave up after a while and the teacher being there made it clearly harder for her to concentrate on my behavior.

_Ring! Ring!_

Finally! I stormed out from the classroom and right into the ladies toilet. I locked myself into one of them and threw up. I felt horrible, I was tired and my headache was just getting worse each minute that passed. I shouldn't have drinked so much yesterday. Oh lord, yesterday. The look in Naruto's eyes after my _long_ confession changed _everything. _We sat the on the cold ground outside that loud club and talked about everything, every detail of our life's. I was starting to wonder why I never could be so open and honest about myself with Sasuke. I felt like I could tell Naruto anything and he wouldn't judge me for it. And of course, understand me and really pay attention to the smallest details. We drank more than we should have and i ended up falling asleep with my head resting on his shoulder, which I realized soon after his dad woke us up. He was really frustrated by seeing us on the ground and called Naruto idiot several times. I was laughing so hard, without really knowing why. Naruto was clearly more drunk since he never got up on his feets, but he was laughing too. We were both happy, we were filled with joy for a strange reason. I stopped thinking for a moment and couldnt really understand, how did I end up home, on my bed, in my room.

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and stared at the ground. Did Naruto bring me home? Did his dad bring me home? Impossible, they don't know where I live. I had to know, this was freaking me out. I opened the door and washed my hands outside and looked at myself from the mirror. I looked horrible, my hair was a mess, I had these ugly spots under my eyes and I was pale. I washed my face and took a deep breath. After some minutes I went outside and wanted to head to my next lesson but I got stopped.

" For the sake of god, Sakura! What has happend to you? " Ino said loudly, yet slowly in order to make me understand the words clearly. Her glare was like spikes that hit me straight in the eyes.

" I had some trouble sleeping last night.." I lied, and she looked at me doubtful.

" want to tell me why? Did something happen Sakura? " She asked, this time with a frown. I chuckled a bit and rolled my eyes, not knowing where to start or where to end. Should I tell her about Naruto? I regret thinking about the idea as soon as I filled the sentence inside my head.

" Ino, me and Sasuke..." I bit my lower lip and shrugged a bit while I tried to continue my sentence. Ino face was looking like she was waiting for something, like a balloon was about to blow up. But of course, she was waiting for my sentence.

" ...we don't ..really fit together.." I tried to smile, but didn't know if I succeed. My voice sound weak and broken in a way. I didn't want to sound that way, or get reminded of that painful feeling inside my chest.

" Sakura.." Her voice was lower this time, worried and she frowned even more than before. She came closer to me and hugged me tightly in her arms, comfortly. I returned the hug, Ino was such a caring friend.

" what did he do Sakura? " she asked me gently right after she let go of me, but held my arms. Her eyes were serious, yet worried and thoughtful. I shook my head and smiled slighty while looking down a bit. I didn't really know how to react and how to tell her what happend without sounding weak and broken just like a moment ago. But she had to know, she was my best friend and she would understand, So I tried.

" yesterday..i went to visit him at his house ..but caught him..cheating on me.." I felt how the tears filled my eyes but I held them back, tightly. Hoping that Ino wouldn't notice them. But her reaction made me wonder if I was hurt at all compared to her. Her eyes were wide open as she stared blank at me with her mouth wide.

" How could he do that? And With who? " She whispered loudly as she looked around hoping no one heard us. She was totally pissed off, and I just didn't know how to response her. The pain Sasuke left in my chest was too painful, my heart shattered like glass every time I thought of how perfect things were, how perfect it was to possibly be true. My heart ached.

" Ino, forget it..me and him...it's over.." That was everything I could pull out from my mouth. I was starting to feel numb, and my head Hurted again, more than before. Ino looked at me with a serious, yet pissed expression while she bit her lower lip and placed her hands on her hips. She nodded quickly, not in agreement but in anger and confusement.

" Can you at least tell me who the girl was? Did you know her? " She asked as her gaze came to me again. She was calmer than a moment ago and I understood that she had tried to calm down. I shook my head a slight, quickly. " Karin." I said shortly. Once again Ino dropped her chin and her eyes where wide open. I was starting to wonder if she was about to pass out. And speaking of passing out...

" S-Sakura-chan.." the sweet and innocent voice called my name and I turned around to see where it came from. My eyes catched Hinata, with her normal school uniform just like everyone else. Her long straight, black/ purple hair falling down her shoulders and her light creamy eyes looking at me with an unexpected worried look. " Hinata. " I said shortly while I looked at her.

" Sasuke-kun..i-is looking for you.." She said with a low voice as she kept looking at me. My fist automaticlly tightened.

" I'm sorry, you can tell him that i'm not here in school anymore. I'm heading home now, i dont think i'm completely recovered again. Excuse me. " I walked pass Hinata without really caring or looking at her reaction to my response. I really needed to get out here..now!

* * *

><p>My feets were cold so i placed the light pink blanket over myself and laid back on my bed. The headache was finally over after 2 pills and 4 hours of silence. I found it weird that i wasn't quite sleepy even though it was 10 pm. Lord, how i wanted to get outside but of course my mother wouldn't allow me to. I groaned.<p>

" Sakura! " she called me seconds later.

I slowly rose up from my bed and walked down the stairs to see what she wanted. And just when i looked up a strong feeling of Deja vú punched me in the stomach.

" Seems like someone's here too see you? " it as a question.

" y-yeah " I looked at Naruto who was standing at the doorway with my mom beside him. I cant explain how different Naruto looked. He hadn't really changed, but my view of him had. He won my respect..and trust. I smiled at him.

" Ino said that you went home because you didnt feel well..so i thought it'd be good to check on you. I'm really sorry for dropping by so late. " he grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his head while my mother crossed her arms and cleared her voice a few times.

" Well thats really thoughtful Naruto. " my mother said shortly. " Im sure sakura would appreciate your visit if you came another day. "

" No it's fine mom. " I said in order to calm her nerves a bit. She looked at Naruto for a moment and then walked away while giving me a strange look i hadnt seen before.

I had made my way down to the halway where Naruto stood waiting for me with a big smile. He smelled cold air and had a lot of energy in himself. I crossed my arms in order to keep the warmth but in some way it felt like i was just nervous.

" You're feeling better? " he asked with a new voice. A kind and playful voice.

" Now i do. " i chuckled noticing that i also had a different voice. It sounded much happier, much clear. " you have no idea how boring it is in here " i made a grimace and then looked around in my house with him following my eyes.

" It looks REALLY nice in here. " my house seemed to have won his attention because he was now watching around like crazy. Then it hit me.

" How..how did you know where i live? " i was really curious, and he noticed it and grinned. i raised a brow. " did you follow me? "

" Oh come on Sakura-chan your house is like the white house! Everyone knows where you live. " He chuckled and i rolled my eyes.

" You know, you dont seem to be so sick. " He placed a cold hand on my forehead and i automaticly blushed. No. Not my huge forehead. No. No. No.

" What is it? " He asked with a confused tone when he noticed the silence but i didnt respond. " Im sorry was my hand too cold? " He rubbed his head again. " No..i just .." i Pulled myself together.

" I.. dont really like my forehead " i said laughing, thinking that he took it as a silly joke, but he didnt.

He looked at me with his mouth open a little and slowly he began to chuckle.

" How can you possibly think that? " he asked. I looked at his with questioning eyes. Maybe he didnt hear me clearly? My forehead could be as big as europe and everyone knew it.

" I think your forhead is beautiful..." he looked down and i saw that that he was debating with himself about continuing or not. " ..it makes me want to kiss it. " he finished with a silly smile and a slight pink on his cheeks. I just stared blank. No one had ever, ever said that to me. And no matter how many times people tried to convince me that my forehead was not that bad i never seemed to believe them. But when these words, coming from Naruto reached my ears, i actually believed him. But it seemed like he wasnt finished.

" You're beautiful Sakura-chan, believe it! " my heartbeat fastened and i stood there frozen after all. Feeling a great heat glowing from my face right after i looked into his eyes and felt how honest he was. He really meant it.

" I have to go now" he smiled in order to break the silence which seemed to be 3 hours. " Meet me tomorrow after school? " he asked sweetly with eyes full of curiosity.

I nodded smiling at him. It felt like i had something to look forward to. Something fun and i just couldnt wait!

" Alright. " He smiled his big smile exposing all his teeth. " Take care of yourself, and you should do something about that fever you have. Its not good. " He smiled and walked away closing the door behind him gently. He thought that i had a fever. Yes, thats exactly Naruto, the baka Naruto. I shook my head a bit while smiling and went up to my room a moment later.

* * *

><p><strong>3 MONTHS LATER.<strong>

" _As long as i live i will do anything in my power to protect you, to be there for you and support you through your hard times. Sakura-chan, i know how you feel. It's hard to lose a special person, someone you love and care for. And thats's why, i give you a promise of a lifetime to bring Sasuke back. I know that he hurt you, but i also know how much you love him. " His eyes where dying even though his lips formed a forced smile.  
><em>

_I was standing there, looking at Naruto while i was crying, desperatly, broken. I couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving. _

_* Flashback*_

_That night i forgot a few books at school and when i got there, i saw him. He was walking towards me, but he didn't say a word. And just like i excepted, he passed by me just like i never was there. I was mad at him, for breaking my heart. I was mad at myself for not being good enough to make him love me enough. But i couldn't be without him, my heart was still hurting. _

_" where are you going? " i asked. He stopped walking, but he didn't turn to face me._

_" That's none of your buisness. " he replied, in a cold tone._

_" ..Sasuke-kun. I know, that things didn't work out between us. " i began to tremble, and my heart began to hurt, a lot. " ..if..if i did anything wrong, then i'm sorry! " i yelled. " If i gave you a reason to cheat on me, then i'm really really sorry Sasuke-kun! " i cried out. " But please, stop hurting me more and more! You are important to me! I'm sorry about your parents! Your brother! But don't blame it on Naruto! He was just a child and did nothing wrong! None of you did! " i was crying now, loud and clearly, waiting for him to say something._

_" It wasn't Naruto..but I will have my revange Sakura. That's my goal. " He replied, colder this time._

_" what are you planning to do? " i took a step closer to him, yet he was far away. " Please, don't tell me you're leaving Sasuke-kun.." i whispered. " I can help you get your revange! I'll come with you! But please don't leave me! "_

_Finally, he turned his head and looked at me with a smirk. " You really ARE annoying. "_

_I looked at him with wide eyes. Before i could speak, he was behind me._

_" Sakura...thank you. "_

_And everything was black._

After that, everything changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: soooo what do you think? :3<strong>

**Sakura: It was good! **

**Me: wait a minute, where's Naruto? O.e**

**Sakura: he's in Hospital ^^"**

**Me: holy...o.o**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello all! :'3**

**Naruto: *holding a kunai* -_-**

**Sakura: e-easy now Naruto! o-o**

**Me: oh damn don't kill me o-o i know i'm late but i'm sorry alright?**

**Naruto: -_-**

**Me: **

**Naruto: -_-**

**Sakura: oookkkaaaaayyyy...uh..o3o maybe we should get started?**

**Me: I just had some stuff that i wanted to say before i start. People, WTF? This IS a NaruSaku story and NO im not supporting SasuSaku -_- I wanted to create a clear sign that sakura was madly in love with sasuke even though he hurt her but if youre not gonna wait for the next chapter to see what really is going on then dont expect me to spoil the whole fucking story alright? If youre too blind to see the developement im working on between sakura and naruto then why are you even reading thE story? Its pathetic. You want me to work on a story thats happy 24/7? Drama causes excitement and every story has its ups and downs so Just shut up and wait for what happens next -_- GEEZ!**

**Sakura: O.o **

**Naruto: ENJOY! :3**

* * *

><p>3 MONTHS LATER.<p>

" As long as i live i will do anything in my power to protect you, to be there for you and support you through your hard times. Sakura-chan, i know how you feel. It's hard to lose a special person, someone you love and care for. And thats's why, i give you a promise of a lifetime to bring Sasuke back. I know that he hurt you, but i also know how much you love him. " His eyes where dying even though his lips formed a forced smile.

I was standing there, looking at Naruto while i was crying, desperatly, broken. I couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving.

* Flashback*

That night i forgot a few books at school and when i got there, i saw him. He was walking towards me, but he didn't say a word. And just like i excepted, he passed by me just like i never was there. I was mad at him, for breaking my heart. I was mad at myself for not being good enough to make him love me enough. But i couldn't be without him, my heart was still hurting.

" where are you going? " i asked. He stopped walking, but he didn't turn to face me.

" That's none of your buisness. " he replied, in a cold tone.

" ..Sasuke-kun. I know, that things didn't work out between us. " i began to tremble, and my heart began to hurt, a lot. " ..if..if i did anything wrong, then i'm sorry! " i yelled. " If i gave you a reason to cheat on me, then i'm really really sorry Sasuke-kun! " i cried out. " But please, stop hurting me more and more! You are important to me! I'm sorry about your father! But don't blame it on Naruto! He was just a child and did nothing wrong! None of you did! " i was crying now, loud and clearly, waiting for him to say something.

" It wasn't Naruto..but I will have my revange Sakura. That's my goal. " He replied, colder this time.

" what are you planning to do? " i took a step closer to him, yet he was far away. " Please, don't tell me you're leaving Sasuke-kun.." i whispered. " I can help you get your revange! I'll come with you! But please don't leave me! "

Finally, he turned his head and looked at me with a smirk. " You really ARE annoying. "

I looked at him with wide eyes. Before i could speak, he was behind me.

" Sakura...thank you. "

And everything was black.

I rose up quickly from my bed, panting while my eyes where wide. A dream. A dream that i've been dreaming for a whole week now, same dream every night. But it still wasn't a dream, because that really did happen. Sasuke really did left to find the one who killed his father, and he knew that it wasn't Naruto's family. So he placed me and Naruto out of this. It made me think that he was only being around us all in order to get His revange on Naruto. But when he realized that it wasn't Naruto's family who killed his father he left to find the one who did.

Naruto promised me to bring him back, but it has been 3 months and he hasn't been able to find him. I felt myself calm down a bit and looked at the clock on my wall. 8:26 am. I rose up from my bed.

10 minutes later i went down to the kitchen in order to get some breakfast. I opened the fridge and looked around while having a sandwich in my mouth. I found the milk in the corner and took it out. I drank a glass of milk and then placed the milk back In the fridge.

" Sakura, are you up already? " my mom asked as she walked into the kitchen.

" yes mom, im going to meet Naruto. " Her face changed directly after i said his name.

" what? " i asked as i looked back at her. " Nothing. " she said and picked up the glass i just drinked milk in. " you're just being with that guy a bit too much now, don't you think? "

" what's wrong about that? " i crossed my arms and became a bit angry. She didn't answer.

I groaned and walked away from her while rolling my eyes. I couldn't get it why my mom hated Naruto so much and it made me so mad. I went outside and took the same road that made me pass by Mrs Kuromi at their shop. " Hello Sakura-chan. " she said while she smiled at me. I smiled back and said hello. Summer holiday had started and It was a beautiful day. I didn't have any plans for this summer but to spend it with Naruto. Naruto was almost the only one i was with.

20 minutes later i was outside Naruto's door. ( which was the door to a club. ) I remember how weird it sounded the first time i was here. It was 3 months ago, the day after Naruto visit for the first time. But now it sounded so normal to say that Naruto actually lived in a " club ". I was used to visit Naruto almost every day. Living in a club didn't sound so bad as i looked around. The place was huge, colorful and on the second floor Mr. kyako's children had their own rooms. It was beautiful. But of course, when i first saw Naruto's messy room it didn't surprise me. " Naruto! Hurry up! " i shouted up to the second floor.

" I'm coming! " he shouted back from his window. I rolled my eyes. Lazy baka.

" He's really a lazy ass baka. " Rei murmured my thoughts. " You're lucky if he comes out tomorrow. " he grinned.

Rei, a tall guy with a well toned body and not really much brain cells. Black eyes and brown hair. He's Naruto's brother, well they're not really bloodrelated and they Never seem to get along...

" Shut up! " Naruto shouted coming down from the stairs with his converse shoes in his hands. " I'm sorry for making you wait Sakura-chan i was busy..uhm.." Naruto began to rub the back of his head nervously. " ..busy masturbating while thinking about you " Rei finished his sentence while grinning and Naruto threw his shoe at his face.

" Hey! That really hurt you bastard! " Rei shouted and made a fist. " That's sort of the point, you know! " Naruto Shouted making a fist. Oh boy, if they fight again like the other day the only place me and Naruto will go to is the hospital. " okay, okay guys stop fighting. " i said trying to calm them down. I opened the door to give Naruto the message that it was getting late. And he understood, he grinned big and put his shoes on. Then he showed Rei his middle finger and walked outside the door. " yeah haha very funny Naruto. " Rei's state of sarcasm was so obvious it wasn't even funny. I rolled my eyes and then walked outside where Naruto stood waiting for me laughing.

" That wasn't nice Naruto." i playfully punched his arm but he kept laughing. " Yes it was, specially because he's a bastard. " i rolled my eyes but couldnt hold back a small smile. He placed his arm around my neck while he placed his other hand In his jeanspocket. " What's the plan for today? " He asked.

" i don't know " i said while we were walking down the street. " I'm bored. " i whined and his face automaticly lit up. " No Naruto we're NOT pulling pranks " i rolled my eyes and he groaned. " urghhh come on! It's fun! " he whined. " think about it! Isn't there ANYONE you really dislike who you want to pull a prank on? "

My mind outomaticlly painted a picture of Hinata while she was blushing. I shook my head quickly while getting mad at myself for even thinking about her. " no." i murmured. " Let's go. " Naruto was confused, he placed his arms behind his neck and walked beside me while pouting a bit.

" why are you so boring all the time?" he murmured. I stopped walking and glared at him while i placed my hands on my hips. " Excuse me? " He began to freak out. " erm..eh ..um.. I-I mean ..wanna go the schoolyard? " he asked and closed his eyes tightly waitin for a punch. " sure " i replied, not hearing what he really said because i was busy being mad at myself for thinking of Hinata.

* * *

><p>" You know, if you keep feeding me like this i will get really fat Naruto. " i put my hand in the candy bag and Naruto began to chuckle. It was absolutely silent and Naruto's laughter what the only thing that was heard in the silent schoolyard this afternoon. " Hey it's not funny, us women need to think about these stuff. You should too. " i said while laughing a bit. Naruto laid back on the groud while laughing. " so what? You take me for a woman now? " he laughed at the sky and then looked at me with his happy blue eyes.<p>

I bit my lip, looked away pretending to be busy with the candy bag. Those eyes made my heart always skip a beat and i hated to admit it. " That's not what i meant, baka. " i pouted a bit. He slowly stopped laughing. " I know. " when i looked at him again a moment later. He seemed to be in deep thoughts with a frown while he looked at the sky. " What is it Naruto? " i asked. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me. " hmm? " he blinked. " what are you thinking about? " i asked and put the candy bag away.

He had a serious look on his face which he wanted to hide. " i was thinking about where Sasuke must be right now.. " he blinked a few times and then wiped his hand through his blonde hair. I froze. " I will find him.." he said quietly. We were both silent for a couple of minutes. " Sakura-chan.." Naruto began. " ..what..what is..what is it that you love about Sasuke so much? " My eyes widened. He looked at me, showing no expressions at all. " Naruto..i.." He interruped me.

" Just tell..please..? " I sighed. I placed my hands behind me on the ground to support me sitting up. I looked at Naruto. " I don't know really. " it was quiet for a moment. " maybe..when we were on our first date when showed me a new side of him.." i stopped talking as the flashback replayed in my brain over and over again. When me and Sasuke jumped into that guy Naruto fought with. I looked down regretting my behaviour towards Naruto, in the past...I looked at Naruto with a frown while he was looking at the sky quietly. I really treated him awfully..and i was so ashmed of it. I regret it so badly.

" oh. " Naruto said, shortly. I almost forgot what we were talking about. " ..Yeah. " i replied quietly still looking at him while his gaze was up at the sky. Then i looked down in front of me. " why did you ask? "

" No reason. " he said, closing his eyes.

I bit my lip. It was silent again. " Can i ask you something too? "

" Sure, anything. "

" Do..Do you..like someone..? " i asked awkwardly. He immediatly turned to me and looked me with his ocean colored blue eyes. He didn't say anything. I pushed his arm playfully. " Who is it? Come on, tell me. " while i was waiting, a knot began to form in my chest. My head started painting a picture of Hinata again with her innocent eyes and cute smile. I bit my lip a bit while trying to form a smile with my lips.

" Someone who never seems to notice it. " Naruto said while laughing a bit. His laugh was fake, and he was terrible at faking it. " Then why won't you tell her? " i asked.

He slowly rose up and suddenly he had a weak smile on his lips. Then he turned his head away from me.. " How can i ? If i can't even keep a promise to her? " i froze, again. Was he talking about...?

" Time to go now Sakura-chan, don't you think? " and he was back to his old self. The hyper and smiling-all-the-time-self. My heart was beating hard in my chest.

" who is it? " i looked into his eyes. " who is the girl Naruto..? "

He looked away. " It really doesn't matter. " My heart began to beat faster, harder. He looked back at me again and smiled a fake smile.

" Come here, let me help you up. " He grabbed my hand and helped me up. My blood was racing in my body, under my flesh. I was so warm and he noticed it. " wow, you're really warm..are you okay?" He looked at me with his blue, questioning eyes. My heart was trying to say something that couldnt really reach my brain and i didn't know what to do to help the message arrive.

" yes. " I breathed out. " okay.." then slowly, he began to change subject. " I know that this is not the way you wanted to spend your summer. You know, hanging with me and everything. " He placed his arm around my neck." But i guess you like your best friend enough to sacrifice your summer, hmm? " he teased. I didnt say a word.

He smiled, not at me but towards the ground while he placed his hand in his pocket like earlier today. " best friend.. " he repeated quietly, not noticing that i heard him.

Finally, finally the message reached my brain and i understood...

" what is it? " he asked, but i couldn't reply. " Sakura-chan..? " he placed a hand on my cheek. " are you alright..? You're face just got really pale.." i felt tears forming in my eyes and suddenly i was crying, i was crying so much.

Naruto became really frustrated. He grabbed my shoulders. " Sakura-chan? " he frowned. " What's wrong? Why are you crying..?Did i ..? " he stopped talking. It was silent and everything that was heard was my small sobs. " It's Sasuke, isn't it..? " i looked up at him while i cried. " huh..? " He was showing a painful face expression. " I made you think of him didn't i? " he said with a regretful voice. I couldn't understand. " No..No Naruto ..i ..i " He sighed.

" I'm so sorry.." He looked down and his grip on my shoulders tightened. He was apologizing for making me think of Sasuke. Sasuke, the guy who broke my heart, the who cheated on me and left me for selfish reasons. Naruto's respect to my previous feelings about Sasuke was so big that it was starting be rude. But. A big part of me wanted to share the message my heart just sent my brain. The message that removed my questions and replaced them with answers i've always wanted to know. Answer number 1. I was truly in love with Naruto. My heart ached for him. thats's why, i was so jealous of Hinata. 2. If Hinata knew she would get heart broken. Hinata deserved Naruto, not me. And Naruto deserved Hinata who always respected him when i never really did. So thats's why i can't...i can't.

" I can't.." i whispered and then realized that my head was on his shoulder. We were hugging each other. " I-I mean, i'm just h-happy..! " backed of a bit so i could see his confused eyes. I did make that sentence up..but..i was happy, for realizing that i loved him. But i couldn't let him know. No. I couldnt. Naruto looked up at me, confused, but still with a painful face expression.

" You're happy? " He asked. " I don't unders-" i began to laugh and interrupted his sentence. " Naruto, you..i mean, i'm happy. Because ...i .." i rubbed my head and tried to come up with something. " ..i..i can't think of someone else to spend my summer with, to talk to. " i smiled. If this is not going to be a confession about my feelings for him in a romantic way, then why not confess how much he really meant to me?

"..You make me so happy, by just being you. You...i.." i looked down. I really wanted to tell him how i felt for him..but i couldn't. " ..y-you are my best friend.." i finished. I wanted so badly that i had ended that sentence with a ' i love you ' but i couldnt.

He blinked a couple of times, let go of my shoulders and smiled a bit warmly. He suddently began to take his jacket off and i was staring at him and couldnt believe my eyes. " Put this on. " he ordered. He began to put the jacket on me and a moment later i had it on. I could feel his scent from it. Deja vú, huh?

" Naruto, wh- " this time he interrupted me. " It's getting cold " he smiled his trade marked smile at me with a slight pink on his cheeks.

I felt a slight heat on my cheeks and tried to calm down. " you're such a crybaby. " he teased, but it was sweet. He wiped a tear away from my cheek and smiled kindly, i couldnt help but smile back a bit. " Baka " i murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>me: okai thats the chapter, sorry for uploading so late :**

**Sakura: i hope people will calm their nerves now that this chapter is up and it makes more sense!**

**Naruto: sakura-chan loves me */***

**sakura: of course i do baka :3**

**Naruto: *score* ^_^ **

**Me: geez get a room xD lol see ya guys!**


End file.
